


to the bespectacled git

by cows_are_cool



Series: Butterflies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gives his best man speech as James's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the bespectacled git

**Author's Note:**

> no copy right intended

Sirius Black stood before the small gathering of friends and family in terribly uncomfortable dress robes to perform his best man duties.

  
“I would like to start this speech with an official apology to James Potter” he began a wiry smile spreading across his lips.

  
“James-y when we were eleven and on the Hogwarts express for the first time you saw this fiery red head girl and you turned to me and said, and I quote ‘that’s the girl I’m going to marry’,” the guests aw’d and laughed quietly “well I may of said and thought some insulting things about you in regards to that statement I may have even doubted you over the years, what with her telling you to bugger off at every opportunity.” This too got a laugh from the crowd and James was somehow smiling even wider than before holding Lily closer to him “I may of teased, laughed, mocked, insulted, sabotaged and queried your best efforts to woo the girl but I stand here in front of everyone today to say sorry, you were right” this got a booming laugh from James and a giggle from Lily.

  
“I will allow you this moment to tell me ‘told you so’” he paused

  
James yelled “I told you so” with another laugh, the crowds laughing was continual now

  
“Now that’s out of the way I would just like to give everyone the peace of mind that yes I made sure no love potions were in effect over our Lily, as well as any charms, jinx’s or hex’s, I also checked her mental and physical health and all that sort of thing, it just turns out James can work miracles with the ladies. I know, I was surprised to” he paused to allow everyone a moment to compose themselves from the laughter that had taken over the ceremony.

  
“And it is with that comforting thought I would like to make a toast to my best mate in the entire world, I will always be here to mock and tease you” holding up his glass he toasted “to the bespectacled git” and with a laugh the crowd toasted.


End file.
